Eric Olafson, Midshipman 55
Part 55: INTERLUDE: EGILL AND THE GIRLS Everyone even Egill held his breath as the flyer approached the Crystal Palace in which the Diamond Ball would take place. Above the deep blue waves of Pluribus southern ocean , atop a single thin transparent column, a shimmering construct with elements that reminded them of a Nilfeheim burg, but not of gray stone and Duro-Crete but like a dream of crème and turquois shades. Everything transparent or translucent, sparkling like a precious gem in the last rays of the setting sun. Strong beams of light just underneath the water surface far below turned on just as they approached and bathed the dream like building in colorful lights and in all the colors of a rainbow. “It is beautiful!” Whispered Exa folding her hand before her chin. “It is sickening kitsch.” Grunted Egill, “probably designed by the fem heads of Saresii.” “I thought your best friend is Saresii?” Elena asked. “He is, and it took me a long time to get used to him, but this filigree sugar and lace architecture they like so much is too much. I can’t help myself, I would love to use a big iron hammer to smash this place to pieces.” “You are in an especially grumpy mood tonight!” Eric’s sister said with a smirk. “I don’t like these blown up affairs and all these self-important elitists thinking they are better than anyone else.” Sif had not said a word since they left. She tried to separate her emotions and feelings, with little success. She snapped at the old man. “Nevertheless you go! No one forces you to come here. It is an invitation and every year you go! Erik Gustav never went!” He glared at her. “You do not have to go either. You can return with this flyer and wait for our return. I knew the old falcon much better than anyone and I respect him to this day and I am glad you found a worthy idol and role model. He was well liked and respected in the Assembly but he did not come to the Diamond Ball because in all the time he was never invited.” Sif blinked and wanted to say something but he cut her off. “I might not like all the details about the Diamond Ball, but it has a tradition older than Nilfeheim and quite a history. Since I am your mentor I want you write me an essay about the history of the Crystal Palace, where it was made and how it came to be transported here to Pluribus.” Exa had her eyes glued to the windows, said in awhispering tone. “It was made for the first Saresii of the first Saresii Woman council over a million years ago. It has been given to Pluribus as a gift when they joined the Union, to symbolize their unlimited support and commitment to the community of Civilizations. It was cut out of the largest diamond known that was once the core of a Gas giant in the Sares system.” They all looked with awe at the girl who spoke still looking outside. Egill put a hand on her shoulder.”You know this how?’ Exa turned with a shy smile. “Before I was blessed with a new home and a real family, I was a drifter’s daughter and I have listened to many of the Drifters stories. Drifters travel everywhere and love to tell stories.” Even Sif had no snappish remark and said. “You have your essay, Uncle Egill. I guess Exa can help me.” Their Volvo flier was part of single queue consisting of the most expensive luxury flyers and etched forward to a bright lit entrance with thousands of small warm glowing lights. A deep red carpet and beings in fancy looking uniforms assisting dignitaries of all shapes and species. While there were many different beings, there was no doubt, they all were of great importance to their respective societies and of course in their own minds. To the left and right separated by visible shimmering force field fences many hundred, maybe thousands of spectators, lucky enough to secure a spot right here to witness the arrival of all those dignitaries and celebrities. When it was their turn to leave the Volvo, Sif noted hundreds of Cam and News drones behind those force field fences and she felt as if millions of eyes looked at her. A human woman and a Shiss, both in fine evening clothing greeted them. Sif recognized them as the anchors of a popular GalNet News channel. The Shiss said. “Here comes the representative of a little known world called Nilfeheim and a lovely entourage of three beautiful humanoids, females at that. Perhaps nestlings of his. The female anchor added seamlessly: “Mr. Egill Skallagrímsson from Nilfeheim is well known to many as he is one of the famous Three Wise Men of the Assembly.” The woman asked Egill directly. “Mr. Skallagrímsson, your frank observations and sage advice has made you and your companions quite an institution.” Egill actually grinned at the reporter from under his now well groomed beard.”This is the Union young lady, your opinion means as much as mine or everyones.” “There are quite a few citizens who believe your frank observations of events and conditions are simply straight forward and point them out as they are. I myself found real wisdom in your comments.” “I am proud and deeply humbled then.” “Sir, will your friends also attend tonight’s event?” Egill turned with an out stretched hand, and out of a shimmering distortion of air that formed right at where he pointed, materialized the deeply shrouded figure of a Narth. His usually completely black hooded robe was embellished this time with shimmering golden panels around the seams. Egill said to the reporter woman. “Here is your answer.” To everyone’s, even Egill’s surprise a second Narth appeared. The Narth with the golden accents on his robe pointed with his flat hand towards the edge of the receiving platform.”One is able to complete answering your question regarding attendance of those who call Egill friend.” Almost as beautiful and impressive as the Palace itself a long gleaming flier, clearly of Saresii origin glided to a halt at the ledge of the platform and Algear, first among the Saresii stepped out. Although he was biologically male, he appeared like most Saresii to be a most exquisite, exotic beautiful human female with long silvery hair, large purple eyes wearing a figure hugging silvery velvet gown, that traced what seemed the perfect female body. Sif was now certain her decision not to wear a dress was wrong. She should have listened to Egill after all, but what woman would take fashion advice from a grumpy old Nilfeheim hermit? While Egill offered his arm to Algear and flanked to the other side by the Narth she heard his words again, Erik Gustav was never invited. Egill through his friendship to these two beings reached a level of importance in terms of Union affairs that she only now begun to understand. The crowds behind the barriers had been completely silent since the Narth arrived. Even the woman reporter appeared to be intimidated and did not ask any questions. The Shiss anchor did break the silence by speaking into an invisible voice pick up, transmitting his comments all across the Union. “His excellency the representative of Narth and the defacto leader of all Sares, the First among the Saresii Algear Moansti, each of them voices of mighty civilizations belonging to our Union. But it is their more recent activity and observations they share with Egill of Nilfeheim that made us all listen, together they have been nicknamed the ‘Three Wise Men of the Assembly.” Sif was sure, even those who watched the event via GalNet stopped to breathe as the Narth approached the Shiss. With a deep cool voice. “Narth have travelled far in this stream of time and have been observers for many galactic rotations; perceived as strangers. Removed and aloft from enemies and allies alike. Often considered the one true alien life.All this has been true and not perceived bny Narth. Now this has changed, Narth no longer travels alone through this time stream.” The mysterious Narth pointed at Egill and Algear. “Through the help of ones friends, we are made to understand concepts like pride and friendship. To all of you, all that is Narth want this to be known Narth is proud to share this Union with all of you and the Narth are friend to all who are Union.” The Narth actually bowed before the Shiss and by doing so before the Vid Cams. Suddenly a tremendous cheer rolled through the spectators and they actually chanted the word Narth.” The Woman swallowed and then said. “I am only a reporter an anchor, and like everyone watching and listening we know little about the Narth. What we know are rumors and legends and every one of these legends speak of the Narth with the greatest respect. Most of us were intimidated and some of us were even afraid of the Narth. Your address Mr. Narth was most the most moving I was privileged to hear and I thank you very much. I am no longer affraid.” The usually loud and often sarcastic never impressed by anything News woman curtsied. “It is the sum of all and not the participation of one group that makes this our Union unique and remarkable.” Sif followed her group across the carpet inside. She noticed that the other Narth had the rank insignia of a Fleet Cadet on his sleeves and he spoke to Elena loud enough for Sif to hear. “You must be Elena Olafson.” Elena nodded. “Yes I am.” “I am Narth.” “I know you are a Narth, Sir.” “Our lack of individual names is often confusing. I am Eric’s friend. Through him I know you well.” Elena smiled deeply while Sif wondered if Eric had told the Narth about her as well. Part 56 » Category:Stories